reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damon Redwood
Re: Undoing edits You asked why I deleted your edits to Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, etc. There are two reasons - first, you added nicknames such as "Billy the Cowboy" and "Mexican Friend" that are not used in the game. You should only add information that comes directly from the game, not nicknames that you made up. The second reason is that characters are not listed as "killed" or "can be killed" within the Mission Appearances section - that is just supposed to be a simple list of missions. The information about a character being killed is already present in the main text of the article. 2ks4 (talk) 00:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Why're you deleting articles? Thanks Jack13marston2's vandalism of Javier Escuella's page has been reverted and he has received a block. Next time something of this nature occurs, just leave a message on my or one of the other admins' talk page and let them deal with it rather than confronting the vandal yourself. Also, do not threaten to delete pages in retaliation, as doing so will have you receiving a block as well. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 22:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nicknames OK, now I see where you got "Billy the Cowboy" and "Mexican Friend" from. Those are not really nicknames, though, just an offhand comment from a single person. For the nickname field, we don't want to include every thing ever said about a character, only nicknames that are commonly used for a character, like Sidney Fess is called "Sissy" Fess and Billy Cougar is called "Kid" or "Kidd". You've been making some good additions with some of the images and information for some of the Revolver characters, but please slow down a little and look at some of the edits that people make after yours - there are still some things you're doing that need to be undone. For example, the character "Griff" is the same person as Governor Griffon, they are not two different people. I try to explain why I change things in the description of my edits, but when there are so many edits to look at it's hard to keep up. 2ks4 (talk) 02:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) U.S Army Outfit NPC salute How do you get NPCs to salute you when your wearing the us army outfit? And are there anymore real benefits to this outfit? 15:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC)BigDog RE: I don't understand what you're trying to say in your message you left on my talk page. Also, remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~) so the receiver of the message knows who sent it and when it was sent. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 21:41, May 5, 2013 (UTC) you seem to love editing. lol Recent edits Would you slow down a bit with your edits, eh? Bill, we are grateful that you take interest in our wiki, but, as pointed out by other editors, some of your edits are either wrong or unneeded. Please refrain from doing such edits in the future. And slow down a bit, give yourself a break, eh? This is not a competition, so no need to rush with edits - take your time. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Short Block I and other admins have asked you to slow down with your edits and have mentioned specific things that you are doing wrong, but you have not changed your ways. Since a large percentage of your edits need to be reverted or corrected, this is making things difficult for other editors. I'm giving you a short block to let you review your edit history so you can hopefully see where you're going wrong and slow down and make better edits in the future. Please go back through your edits and see which ones have been reverted and read the notes left by the other editors. Here are a few of your recent edits as examples: *Honesto Fonseca - You previously changed his infobox location from Transitory to Las Hermanas. After it was reverted to the correct value of Transitory, you then changed it to Chuparosa. You aren't even being consistent with your changes and many of your infobox location changes have been incorrect or unnecessary. *Fred Kenyon - You changed his weapon to Shotgun. While I understand he mentions a shotgun in a quote, the weapon section of the infobox is for details of weapons actually used in the game - since Fred doesn't appear in the game, that field should be left blank. *Dewey Greenwood - you removed valid, well-written information and replaced it with poorly-written information and a messed-up link. You're also doing good edits, which is why I'm just giving you a short block: *Mr. Kelley - you corrected a factual mistake. *Fidgit - you added a new quote. Once the block is up, I would like to see you stop editing infobox information since you don't have a good record with that. Also, stop removing valid information. If you want to add something new, add it after the existing information, don't overwrite it. And remember that this wiki has been around for three years and has had hundreds of editors who may have had different experiences with the game than you. So, if you think something is wrong, like an article says a character is in Chuparosa and you've never seen the character there, don't edit the article. Instead, add a note to the talk page saying that you've never seen the character there. That way other people can comment about it and come to a consensus. 2ks4 (talk) 13:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner why thank you. lol. do you have an xbox or ps3 From Rulertoner What is your gamertag your xbox live name Review edit notes If someone removes an edit that you made, don't add it back in - first review their edit notes to see why they removed it. If they didn't add a note, write to them to ask. Usually there is a good reason. Sometimes you may need to explain your edit to them if they don't understand. When people keep changing things back and forth that is an edit war which is pointless and not allowed. Here are a couple of examples: *Pick Axe Miller - I removed this with the note "Removed unrelated external media reference". The wiki has a Trivia policy that does not allow references to other games, movies, etc. that aren't directly related to the Red Dead series or Rockstar. Since Team Fortress 2 has nothing to do with Red Dead or Rockstar, that trivia item is not appropriate. *Jack Swift - I removed the category with the note "Since his death is not confirmed, removing from Deceased Characters category". As stated in the article, his fate is unknown and is never definitely confirmed. Maybe he died, maybe he escaped, so he doesn't belong in the category. 2ks4 (talk) 17:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the File:John in escuella.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew hey man can you put on jack's affiliations Rufus Dog? thanks hey man can you put on jack's affiliations Rufus Dog? thanks! Super- -Soldado (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Super-_-soldadoSuper- -Soldado (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i forgot to put my signature Eli Zombie. May I ask you how you got the picture of the Undead Eli? And if you made it yourself; do you have one too from Jonah? MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 14:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) NWo-Clan Why did you add the posse page for the Nwo-Clan to the Plant category? Queyh (Talk) 20:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer On which console you play RDR? Andi RDR (talk) 18:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Showdown Mode Characters I saw that you added Fidgit to the Multiplayer Characters category. That category is only for Redemption multiplayer characters. I created a new category Showdown Mode Characters which you can add to articles for playable characters in Showdown Mode. I updated Fidgit already. Note that it may take a day before the category automatically pops up when you type it in. You might want to wait until then to use it because otherwise it's easier to misspell or change capitalization or something. 2ks4 (talk) 15:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Friday Lee Friday is found in 2 regions which is the reason why he has the Transitory tag and not the exact locations. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 11:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) from Rulertoner Why do u not get blocked for making lots of edits From Rulertoner How do those people become an administrator That was scary! Re: Stonewall Ellington I agree that the character exiting the train in Exodus in America looks more like Stonewall Ellington than Howard Sawicki. I updated both articles. Please be sure to include your signature when writing on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. That makes it easier to respond. 2ks4 (talk) 15:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner Why Thank U Do u remember ur xbox gamertag yet. Do u know how people become administrators Nice. are you talking about the captain in the mission? because he is a completely different person I have asked an administrator to stop the arguing over jan booth. I asked 2ks4 and ILan. Why not ask that MitcMajler. It says he is a chat moderator You mad bro? Ehh no. -Billy Cougar Can u fix anything I edit pls cuz it is difficult on an IPad. Thx. I am trying to upload a photo of undead marston but it will not work. What do ya mean it won't work? Yea. -Billy Cougar From MitchMaljers Dear Billy, In your question in which you asked if you're a good editor I've had to come with this; Yes, you're slowly starting to get it all right, sure you sometimes get edits wrong, or something similar. Then I correct it for you. Also. if you're having trouble/problems with certain users, you can also contact me about it. I will look into it and try to warn the corresponding user about it. Have a nice day! :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) My name is Owain. From Rulertoner Did u notice those major revolver characters I edited did not have the major character categories on the pages. From rulertoner How about u and me fix the categories on the revolver characters? Dosen't sounds bad. -Billy Cougar From Rulertoner No. U'll have to ask an admin. well you seem to be getting pretty mad because I removed your info. I'm pretty sure that jan booth is not in American imperialism We Need to Discuss Your Editing I want to start by saying, straight up, I really appreciate your enthusiam when editing the site. However, I've got to discuss a few things with you: Alright, so I just finished going through the last couple of months worth of New Pictures added to the site and your name is all over them. I wouldn't have so much of an issue if it weren't for the fact that you seem to really enjoy re-uploading existing images. I don't know if you're doing this maliciously (i.e. trying to take credit for others' work) or if you just aren't all that conscientious. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume the latter. And just so we're clear, you re-upped pictures from many different users, not just mine. I have gone and reverted several of your pics to the original versions. The problem with what you're doing, besides the fact that you're taking credit for work you didn't do, but you tend to upload smaller, lesser-quality versions of the pics already on the site. Also, you tend to upload a lot of pics that you never use. This is not PhotoBucket, please do not add pictures unless you intend to use them somewhere. All of this is very annoying and I want you to stop. If you find a picture on a page and would like to add it to another, just use the name of the file already provided. YOU WILL STILL GET CREDIT FOR ADDING PICTURES TO A PAGE EVEN IF YOU DID NOT CREATE THE IMAGE. If you continue to re-upload pictures, I will be forced to issue a temporary block. Now, onto your page editing: I've only had the opportunity to look at the coding you've done for the galleries you've created in certain articles and I have to tell you you're being kind of half-assed. There are galleries on virtually every page and each has a special coding to make it work the way it does. Sometimes, you actually added the gallery code correctly, but most of the time you did not. You would just put the picture in a thumbnail tacked under the Gallery heading. This is very sloppy and looks terrible since it throws off the page layout. So, the upshot of all of this is that I need you to be more considerate of the work that's been done here and try to make you edits more thoughtfully. The only way to become an admin here is based on the QUALITY of your work and not the QUANTITY. Your edit count is important, but it's more valuable if the edits you're making are necessary and complete. I don't want to discourage you from making edits, but I just had to clean up a bunch of stuff you didn't do properly, and I'd like to avoid that in the future, hence this message. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Archer Fordham Talk Page So why, exactly, did you remove those paragraphs from the talk page? Y'know what, nevermind, it's irrelevant. At any rate, you should know that you are not allowed to delete information typed into talk pages - not even your own! This is a wikia rule, not just this site. I have reverted your changes, but refrain from removing text from talk pages in the future. - JackFrost23 (talk) 20:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. -Billy Cougar dude can you please stop deleting my posts (Sights) Fine. From Rulertoner What the fuck do u mean. What did I do? -Billy Cougar all I did was delete something that wasnt true -VideoGameZombie Stop picking on me, or else....... -Billy Cougar I'm sorry if it seemed like I was picking on you Don't tauch me. -Billy Cougar Why Are You Making Edits Like This One? So, can you explain to me why you made this edit?: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Willie_Henning?diff=288508&oldid=288453 And can you explain to me how your edit made it better? I'm super curious why you'd remove a link and replace a word already on the page with a misspelled version. Care to elaborate? - JackFrost23 (talk) 23:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, you've decided to ignore these questions, eh? :Looks like you're still making some questionable edits, as well. :What you're doing borders on vandalism and I need to put you in check. :Perhaps this will get your attention: :You can post your explanation here on your talk page. If I don't see anything from you explaining why you make edits that are counterproductive, the block will be lengthened. :This better be good. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 17:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) seriously dude I'm sorry Your sorry? Well thats oaky. -Billy Cougar From RT I don't. It is the only town were an assasin would live. since it is the only hidout were criminals live in. You mean Roe's criminals. -Billy Cougar :I cannot believe u got blocked. :Rulertoner (talk) 21:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I see u r editing again. :Yeah its great to be back isn't it? :Billy cougar (talk) 17:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Rulertoner (talk) 17:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Shall I Extend Your Block? I've noticed that you still have not attempted any kind of response to my questions and I find it a little irritating. You are causing a lot of extra work in just following you around and cleaning up your messes and it's counterproductive to the site as a whole. I need you to acknowledge this so that I know that you know you need to shape up. If I don't see something from you before the end of the day tomorrow, I will extend your block another 7 days. Your move. - JackFrost23 (talk) 16:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well, since I doubt you're going to have an 11th-hour turnaround and finally talk to me, I'm going to extend your block for another week. :Frankly, I think it'll cut down on the clean-up workload, so it'll be like a vacation for us. RE: Mind your own buisness This is about my message to Jack wasnt it? I am a contributor to the Red Dead wiki, and because of that, I make sure to make this wiki clean and accurate. But seriously, that page on Prestor O'leary is a piece of garbage. Either spruce it up by adding more facts to it, or just make it cleaning and WITH PROPER ENGLISH AND SPELLING. Please, If any of this offends u, then just tell me in a calm manner. Ive met people u rage over stupid stuf like that, and they get blocked. I don't wanna get blocked!........ Again Billy cougar (talk) 18:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 18:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I know I know u dont want to gt blocked, u just need to be more careful. If u continually post stuff that isnt true and/or create articles that look like Preston O'leary, u will get blocked. Btw, if u have any questions, ask me, Jack, Queyh, Mitch etc. We'd like to help u. I'm not gonna ask Jack, that....... arrrgh! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 18:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner Cuz i was killed and assasins go to hell once killed. Huh Billy cougar (talk) 19:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Me neither. i just thought of that this morning. Rulertoner (talk) 14:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Just As I Thought I knew if I forgot to renew your block you'd come back and start editing again without ever acknowledging me on the initial blocks you received. Looks like I was right. And, in addition to that, you respond to a YouTube comment I made 2 years ago while ignoring me here. I'm also not thrilled with some of the edits you've been making since your return. All of this has done little more than irritate me further. I think you know what's coming next, and it'll be longer than the last two combined: So, you wanna take your one last chance and explain why you make such unnecessary and poor edits before this block goes permanent? Again, ball's in your court. JackFrost23 (talk) 15:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've Had Enough Between your shitty editing here and the nasty messages you're leaving for me on someone else's videos on YouTube I've come to the conclusion that I don't really like you very much. I am no longer tolerant of you editing the Red Dead Wiki, so I will now make your block permanent. Go find something else to do.